2007–08 San Jose Sharks season
The 2007–08 San Jose Sharks season began on October 4, 2007. It was the San Jose Sharks' 16th season in the National Hockey League. The Sharks were the Pacific Division champions, and second in the Western Conference. They finished the season with a 49–23–10 record. Preseason During the preseason, the 2007 NHL Entry Draft took place in Columbus, Ohio on June 22–23. Also the free agency period began on July 1. *Green background indicates a win. *Red background indicates a loss. Regular season The Sharks began a win streak of road games on November 14, 2007, when they beat the Dallas Stars with a shootout win. The Sharks went on to win nine more consecutive road games, which gave them 10 straight wins on the road. The streak ended when the Sharks lost to the Anaheim Ducks on January 13, 2008. This was also the game where coach, Ron Wilson, gave the Sharks’ backup goaltender, Thomas Greiss, his first start, and rested Evgeni Nabokov, who was the starting goalie for all the other Sharks games played up until the All-Star break. The Sharks’ streak of 10 straight road wins is second to the 12 road game win streak posted by the Detroit Red Wings in 2006.Anaheim 4, San Jose 3, OT Jonathan Cheechoo earned his first hat trick for the season on February 9, 2008 at HP Pavilion at San Jose against the Nashville Predators. This is the ninth time that Cheechoo has earned a hat trick in his career. The Sharks won the game 4–3 and gave Ron Wilson his 500th win as an NHL coach. Wilson is the 11th coach in NHL history to win 500 games.Cheechoo, Thornton, Michalek Shine in 4-3 Win; 500th NHL Victory for Wilson The Sharks have continued with another win streak of 11 games at home and on the road. Since February 21 when the Sharks played the Philadelphia Flyers in Philadelphia and won the game 3–1 they started their big winning streak. On February 29, 2008 the Sharks played the Detroit Red Wings in Detroit and came across a 3–2 win on a controversial goal by Devin Setoguchi to push the winning streak to 4 consecutive games. San Jose played the Montreal Canadiens on March 3 in San Jose and pulled away with a 6–4 win to push their winning streak to 6 games. On March 5 in San Jose, they played the Ottawa Senators and pulled away with a winner in overtime by Patrick Marleau to push their winning streak to 7 games. The Sharks won the Pacific Division and finished 2nd in the Western Conference. Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |} * Green background indicates win. * Red background indicates regulation loss. * White background indicates overtime/shootout loss. Playoffs On March 28, the Sharks clinched the Pacific Division title with a 3–1 win at Anaheim. The Sharks finished the regular season as the 2nd seed in the Western Conference. The Sharks began their first series, the Western Conference Quarter-finals, against the 7th seed Calgary Flames, losing the first game 3–2 but winning the second 2–0, tying the series at 1 win each. In the third game, the Sharks lost by a score of 4–3, falling back by 2 points in the series. Game 4 saw Jonathan Cheechoo score the tying goal with just under five minutes to play in the third, and Joe Thornton scoring the game-winner with 9.4 seconds remaining in regulation to send the series back to San Jose tied at two games apiece. Back in San Jose for Game 5, the Flames' Jerome Iginla scored a 2nd period, 5-on-3 goal to give Calgary the first goal of the game, but the Sharks would score the next 4 goals and hang on for a 4–3 win for a 3–2 series lead. The Sharks showed poorly in Game 6, losing to Calgary in a shut-out, 2 -0, forcing Game 7. The Sharks played with Jeremy Roenick scoring twice and adding two assists to power the Sharks in a decisive 5–3 win over Calgary, clinching the series. The Sharks advanced to meet the Dallas Stars in Round 2 (Western Conference Semi-finals) of the playoffs. In Game 1 of the Semi-finals, the Sharks had a strong defensive showing at home, but lost in overtime to the Stars, 3–2, on a Brenden Morrow goal. After losing Games 2 & 3 and falling to a 3–0 deficit in the series, the Sharks won Game 4 in Dallas and Game 5 at home to force a Game 6 in Dallas. After playing into a fourth overtime period in the longest game in Sharks history (and 8th longest NHL game of all time), the Sharks season ended on a power play goal by the Stars' Brenden Morrow. |} * Green background indicates a win. * Red background indicates a loss. Player stats Regular Season Skaters facing off in a game versus the Vancouver Canucks.]] Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Goaltenders is crashed into by Martin Erat during a game versus the Nashville Predators.]] Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/Shootout Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Playoffs Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; GA = Goals Against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records The Sharks did not win any awards during the 2007–2008 NHL season. Records and Chris Kunitz during a preseason game.]] * Longest winning steak: 11 games * Most PIM, single regulation game: Jody Shelley, 41 * Most points, single playoff game: Jeremy Roenick, 4 * Most games played: Evgeni Nabokov, 77 * Most goaltending wins: Evgeni Nabokov, 46 * Most consecutive starts: Evgeni Nabokov, 43 Milestones * Jeremy Roenick played his 1300th game. * Ron Wilson won his 500th game as a coach. Transactions The Sharks were involved in the following transactions during the 2007–08 season. Trades Free agents signed |} Free agents lost |} Draft picks San Jose's picks at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio. Farm teams Worcester Sharks The Worcester Sharks are the San Jose Sharks' American Hockey League affiliate. Phoenix RoadRunners The Phoenix RoadRunners are the Sharks affiliate in the ECHL. See also * 2007–08 NHL season References Category:San Jose Sharks seasons Category:2007 in hockey Category:2008 in hockey